


Those Pleasures he Swears are Empty

by fornsfwsmptwt



Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive
Genre: I'll tag this more later once I finish writing the fic, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, gratuitous self-denial, not necessarily in a sexual way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornsfwsmptwt/pseuds/fornsfwsmptwt
Summary: Cooper falls into a slump, and help comes in an unexpected way.***The more he thought about it, though, as he desperately tried to shove the experience out of his mind, the more his heart refused to slow down. The longer he stayed there, thinking about Travis’s arms, stomach, legs, a-He felt his dick stir ever so slightly in his pants.“No, no, fuck, this is not the time,” he whispered as suddenly he realized just why his heartrate was that high.Grandmas. Naked, saggy, grandmas, with droopy faces and Travis’s eyes and Travis’s legs and -Fuck.***THIS IS A WORKING TITLE, MAY CHANGE LATER!
Relationships: Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Those Pleasures he Swears are Empty

Cooper was tired. He could feel the exhaustion, a type that couldn’t be slept away, seeping into his bones and weighing down every move he took.

But more than that - more than that, he was _lonely_ , and not in an emotional way. No, it just couldn’t be that easy, could it? He had to be stupidly horny in a house full of boys. It wasn’t like he could invite a girl over to scratch that itch since he was sure that with the weird streaming schedules of his roommates, _somebody_ would be up no matter what time he tried to sneak someone in.

Normally, he’d just jerk off to the first porn video that popped up on Pornhub, but that wasn’t enough any more. Every orgasm felt empty. The working of his wrist felt methodical, the cum forced out of him. Not even the new fleshlight he had ordered had done anything for him.

He didn’t know what to do. Cooper could feel guilt crawling up on his back and eating away at him because he knew that it was getting so bad that it was even affecting his streams. He’d gotten more than a few concerned tweets @’d at him about whether he was feeling okay, as he’d seemed to have “significantly lower energy.”

A few concerned looks from his roommates turned guilt into frustration at himself. He had to figure out something; he felt so incredibly pathetic for letting his lack of a sex drive affect his career.

The solution came a few days later, in the form of an accident.

Cooper had just come home, exhausted and sweaty from a nice day out skating. He had gotten lucky that there weren’t many people at the skatepark, so he could practice some new tricks that required building up speed without getting in the way of anybody else. He felt sore but happy, tired but satisfied. As he walked in the door, he could hear Carson’s occasional shout upstairs as he streamed Breath of the Wild. Hearing it reminded him of his predicament, but he shoved it out of his head and tried to focus on the lingering happiness from his skating.

Groaning and stretching as he walked to his room, he figured the best option would be to take a shower. He felt disgusting and he was sure that he could be smelled from across the house. It was only early afternoon, so he assumed the shower downstairs would be vacant and stepped in without a second thought.

He was wrong.

Inside the shower stall was Travis, singing quietly as he washed his hair, naked as the day he was born. Cooper felt himself freeze as his eyes darted from head to toe, taking in soft edges and smooth skin and things he had never seen before. He stumbled back, bumping into the door loudly. Travis startled and turned towards the door and let out a loud yelp. He made a poor attempt at covering his body with his arms as he shrieked, “Who’s there?” unable to open his eyes thanks to the shampoo running down his face.

Cooper opened his mouth and tried to force something out, but his throat was inexplicably dry. He turned and slammed the door on his way out, feeling embarrassment crawl up inside him. God, he wanted to die. He just had to make it weird by not saying anything.

The only good thing was that Travis didn’t know who it was. Cooper could claim anonymity for just a little longer, or at least until Travis confronted them about it.

He ran back to his room, the image of Travis dripping with water burned into his vision. He closed the door, trying not to be loud as he didn’t want Carson to come down to see what was wrong. He collapsed to his knees next to his bed, resting his forehead on the edge of his bed as he tried to calm his racing heart.

The more he thought about it, though, as he desperately tried to shove the experience out of his mind, the more his heart refused to slow down. The longer he stayed there, thinking about Travis’s arms, stomach, legs, a-

He felt his dick stir ever so slightly in his pants.

“No, no, fuck, this is not the time,” he whispered as suddenly he realized just _why_ his heartrate was that high.

Grandmas. Naked, saggy, grandmas, with droopy faces and Travis’s eyes and Travis’s legs and -

Fuck.

If his dick wasn’t interested before, it was now. It was already half-hard and was rapidly tenting his pants, and he felt the low burn of arousal flicker to life in his gut.

Travis? Travis was doing this to him? Sure, Cooper thought that Travis was fun to be around with his kind smiles and goofy thought processes, but he had never thought of him as more than a friend and a roommate.

He was just lonely. That was clearly the only explanation for it. If it was just his body acting up at the sight of the first real person he had seen naked in more than a year, he could deal with that. He could indulge. It wasn’t a big deal, and it didn’t mean anything. He could just let himself slip into a fantasy, with Travis in front of him, softly unbuttoning his pants, sliding down the zipper, slipping off Cooper’s underwear oh-so-gently. It didn’t mean anything if Cooper wrapped his hand around his dick and slowly moved it up and down as he thought of Travis’s hands roaming on his thighs, Travis’s soft mouth wrapping around the tip of his cock, and Travis’s fingers wrapping around the base of Cooper’s cock and moving up and down in tandem with his mouth.

Cooper bit into the side of his bed, trying to not let out the moans that so badly wanted to escape as his cock stood harder and arousal burned more fiercely inside him than anything he had experienced for months. He could almost feel Travis’s eyes meeting his and Travis’s hands holding his and pulling Cooper towards him, bringing Cooper’s hands to his body to let them roam and touch every inch.

He felt the urge to cum build up alarmingly fast, and he came hard and fast, thick ropes of cum covering the side of his bed and splattering onto the carpet. He had been so blinded by thoughts of Travis that he could not stop himself for even a moment to grab a tissue or the roll of toilet paper he kept under his bed. He gasped and tried to catch his breath as he felt his body go weak with release.

He turned, letting his back rest against the side of his bed and almost immediately regretting it as he felt wetness soak into his shirt.

“Shit.” As he sat there, filthy yet guiltily satisfied, he let the realization of what he did sink in. “I just jerked off to Travis. _Travis._ Fuck, fuck, this was such a bad idea.”

But even as he felt dread set in at the thought of having to see Travis later and not make his guilt obvious, he couldn’t deny that that irritating emptiness that had been dragging him down had faded ever so slightly.

There were - there had to be worse things to get off to, right?

He wasn’t crossing any boundaries as long as it was just something to make sure he could get out of this funk?

**Author's Note:**

> mmm there are more chapters to come do not worry. this was literally just supposed to be porn but it ran away from me because god forbid i write something with no plot. (i need to read more books to help my writing flow better... am out of practice)  
> on a side note, i mention phub but do not support it, as they do nothing about the massive amounts of non-consensual sex and other videos of sexual assault/rape despite many different girls coming forward and begging them to.
> 
> i take constructive criticism - hit me with it!  
> twitter: @fornsfwsmptwt


End file.
